


Derek, shut up

by moonlightcalls



Series: Shut Up [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Zoo, stiles being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date is at the zoo, and Stiles is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek, shut up

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever. I had my class today. Sooo I thought I'd finally finish and post:)

“So, we’re going to the zoo?” Derek asked. And while it might not look like it, Stiles could tell he could barely hold in his excitement. No, really he knew, because Derek kept asking every five minutes since they got in the car the big dork.

God, Stiles loved him.

“Yeah, big guy, we’re going to the zoo,” Stiles laughed.

“It’s just, I haven’t been to the zoo in forever,” Derek smiles at him. “Not where I don’t have to watch my little cousins, because my sibling won’t help.”

“You’re that cousin aren’t you?”

“What cousin? What are you talking about?” Derek was giving him the look that said you’re-weird-but-i-like-you.

“You know, the cousin where all the little one’s follow around like ducklings after the momma duck--the one that everyone thinks is cool.”

And now Derek was blushing. It even went to his ears. How cute is his boyfriend? Seriously.

The rest of the car ride was spent bickering over the radio, or at least between the three stations that worked, along with that staicy one. By the time they got to the zoo Derek had already made the decision to turn it off. 

“Ugh! I hate parking lots,” Stiles groaned. “And I thought we left early.”

“We did,” Derek said. “But today is a free day… so.”

“What?! Is it really?” Stiles said, bouncing in his sit a little. He continued, while Derek pointed out parking. It was a tight fit, but this date was happening. “Free things make everything better.”

…

"So, how do you wanna do this then, dude?" Stiles asked as they entered the zoo. He grabbed a map, before the crowd jostled them further in.  _ Oh boy, it's a very good thing crowds don't cause me anxiety _ . "What's the game plan?"

"Are you serious?" Dere asked with a grin. "Do you need to plan everything?"

"Yes, Derek. I am serious. Zoo going is serious business," he said with a straight face. He couldn't hold it and let a small laugh escape. "At least a general direction will do, so we don't waste time going all over the place in zigzags. But definitely the route with the favorite last. You're favorite--next time we can end with mine."

"I feel like there's a story there, but I'm not going to ask." Derek took the map giving it a quick glance, before putting it in his back pocket.

"There is, and good--because I wouldn't have told you anyway," Stiles said. He stuck out his tongue.

"So it's embarrassing for you? Maybe I'll just ask Scott," he smiled at him.

Derek took his hand, to lead them left. Stiles looked down smiling. He soon lost his smile when he saw where his boyfriend wanted to go first.

"Are you sure you wanna go in there?" he asked nervously.

Derek looked at him surprised, because he did tell him it was his plan, but then he got a look of understanding and got a teasing smile to his face.

"Stiles?" he asked, "Are you saying you're afraid of birds?"

"And if I was?"

"Then I would tell you to go get us food, while I go in," he gestured behind him at the cafe they had. "Because I'm definitely going in, because you aren't the only one who's afraid of birds."

"I can do that, I will do that--right after you tell me who's afraid of birds. Is it Daniela? Or Laura? Is Laura afraid of birds?"

"Cora." Dere said this with a self-satisfied smile.

"Oh my god... My life views might need to be changed." He blinked, before smiling to Derek. He pecked a kiss to his cheek before saying, "Have fun with your creepy birds. I'll get us cotton candy, and popcorn."

The line was just long enough that he got their food, before Derek came out with a smile. Has he mentioned how cute his boyfriend is? Because he is. Really cute.

"Here you go," he said giving him the popcorn. Stiles knew that Derek loved eating popcorn now, because he could without worry of his braces. "Did you have fun with the demons?"

"I don't know why I'm dating you..."

"Yes, you do," he said, feeding him a piece of cotton candy. He sucked on Stiles finger, making him blush.

"Yes, I do." Derek then led him to the left and kept leading him throughout the day.

Their day continued like that, they went around looking at animals and took turns buying junk food too much on. The red pandas were cute, also the fennec foxes--or just the foxes in general, the otters were adorable, the reptile house was cool (but also not because random kids were gross).

Derek was afraid of snakes. Derek! Derek who apparently loved birds. Stiles liked snakes. He had a pet one before he died. Stiles guessed that there would need to compromises. No birds or snakes, he could work with that... Maybe they could adopt a puppy. 

"What?" Derek asked drawing him out of his thoughts. "Do I have something on my face?"

Stiles must have been staring at him, but could you blame a guy? Derek had the softest smile on his face looking at the wolves. But he actually did have something on his face. It was pink, probably from the dip-n-dots they just finished.

"Actually, you do." He wiped away before Derek could get embarrassed. "I didn't notice it until you said something. But, I just--you're cute and really happy. And this is fun. And I'm extremely happy right now."

Technically not a lie, but he wasn't going to tell Derek he was planning on what animal they would adopt when this was their first date. He actually did want to get to that point in their life without scaring him away.

"I'm having fun too," Derek said. Even though his face was red, his grin was big and bright. "And I am happy, a lot. I also vote for the puppy--most of my family is allergic.”

"Derek," he said, and pulled him in for a kiss hoping to wipe the now smirk that was on his face. He wasn’t blushing dammit. "Shut up."

They didn’t break apart until a little girl loudly exclaimed, “Excuse me. But you’re in the way, and I’m short.”

She motioned to the steps they were blocking, and how other kids were on them, trying to look into the bushes. Blushing, the broke apart and walking through them she stepped up. She looked in, but not before saying, “Proceed.”

When the were leaving, Derek said, “I think that was Amy…”

Stiles laughed, while Derek freaked out about not saying hi to his aunt or whoever took her. Because apparently manners. And then he actually panicked because she was by herself. He didn’t calm down until he called his aunt.

Stiles heart kinda burst full of love, and he was weirdly turned on. But he was thankful he didn’t have millions of little cousins.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos&comments peeps! they make the world go 'round ;)


End file.
